Swan Song
by KiliGrace
Summary: [SwanQuenn G!P] Emma deixa a Califórnia decidida a adotar uma nova identidade, a garota se muda para Ohio onde se encontra seu amigo Killian e seu primo Graham, com quem dividiria a mesma escola, a Dalton Academy. A loira queria apenas viver em paz, mas ao atender um pedido e entrar para os Warbles a garota se vê apaixonada pela líder do coral rival e isso pode custar seu segredo
1. Liberdade

Por mais que já tivessem conversado sobre o assunto diversas vezes, nada se comparava ao vazio que estava sentindo agora, era muita inocência da sua parte achar que se preparar antecipadamente para esse dia lhe traria algum conforto, infelizmente havia se enganado amargamente. Seus pais estavam tentando ser fortes, mas pareciam partilhar do mesmo pensamento inocente da filha, a única que se permitia chorar naquele momento era a pequena Lianna, cujos olhos claros iguais aos de seu pai se encontravam irritados.

—Porque a Emma também tem que partir? – perguntou a pequena após tentar inutilmente conter novas lágrimas.

A irmã mais velha se postou diante da garotinha de seis anos sobre um de seus joelhos para poder olhá-la na mesma altura, Emma estendeu os braços e Lianna rapidamente deixou a mão protetora de sua progenitora para abraçar a pequena caçula da família.

—Não estou indo para sempre. – respondeu enquanto acolhia a menor em seus braços e lhe dava pequenos beijos na fronte. – logo estaremos juntas novamente. – afirmou com aquele sorriso convincente de sempre. - Espere um pouco, tenho algo pra você.

A pequena Swan afrouxou o abraço e agora lhe olhava com curiosidade, o sorriso da mais velha se alargou, nada seria forte o bastante contra a curiosidade da caçula... Assim era melhor, não queria ver tanta tristeza nos olhos de uma criança que sempre mostrou-se tão alegre até mesmo nos piores momentos da família. Emma tateou os bolsos da calça como se procurasse por algo, estava um tanto enrascada, pois bem sabia que não havia planejado tal situação; pensou rapidamente até que um novo sorriso – desta vez de alívio - surgiu em seus lábios. Ela levou as mãos até o fecho da corrente dourada que ficava em seu pescoço depois olhou significativamente para a pequena cruz que repousava na palma de sua mão; a delicada peça havia pertencido a sua avó paterna, recebera como presente das mãos da mesma e desde então nunca havia se separado da mesma, era como um amuleto protetor. Emma acompanhou o olhar surpreso da mais nova enquanto colocava a corrente envolta do seu pescoço frágil.

—Agora você sempre carregará um pedacinho meu e da vovó com você. – afirmou após dar um beijo demorado na testa de Lianna.

Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa, o pequeno crucifixo teria a mesma importância que o surrado boné dos Yankees que agora ostentava em sua cabeça. Emma se recompôs e voltou novamente o olhar para os pais, precisava embarcar ou acabaria perdendo o vôo e verdade seja dita, talvez a mesma não suportasse mais passar tanto tempo ao lado das pessoas que amava sabendo que teria que partir.

—Já falamos com o seu amigo Killian, ele estará lhe aguardando no aeroporto. – informou o seu pai após um pigarro, sabia que ele estava tentando disfarçar o que estava sentindo, David era um pai amoroso, mas aquela situação não estava sendo fácil para nenhum dos lados. – se precisar sabe que pode contar conosco, tens nossa total disposição para qualquer emergência.

—Tem certeza que quer fazer isso filha? – essa pergunta sempre vinha de sua mãe, Mary Margaret. – você não precisa fazer isso.

Emma apenas afirmou com a cabeça, não sabia se sua voz seria forte o suficiente para responder sua mãe. Por mais que quisesse estar próxima das pessoas que amava, sabia que o melhor a fazer no momento era partir. Precisava viver, se achar alguém normal nem que fosse uma vez na vida, mas principalmente precisava esquecer todos os anos que infelizmente mais lhe pareceram o inferno morando em Newport.

—Eu amo vocês. – foi tudo o que conseguiu projetar ates de cair nos braços de seus pais. Viu-se tomada pelos seus sentidos, tentou memorizar aqueles perfumes tão característicos e peculiares.

Os quatro se abraçaram com o desejo de não se apartarem jamais, mais a realidade era cruel e aquele era o seu destino provisório. A loira deu um beijo em cada um e partiu, antes que suas pernas lhe traíssem e sua coragem se fragmentasse, mas Emma Swan não era e nunca fora uma covarde.

xXxX

Sentada na poltrona, Emma analisava os seus pensamentos conflitantes em forma de aliviar a estranheza em seu peito, em parte estava feliz, pois estava deixando o local onde nascera e que sempre odiara, por outro lado estava deixando as únicas pessoas que lhe amavam de verdade e aceitavam-na como verdadeiramente era... Mais uma vez sairia perdendo naquela história, a jovem Swan passou anos escutando provocações, xingamentos, coisas que nenhuma criança deveria ouvir; Newport era um maldito lugar onde quase todas as famílias de bom nome se conheciam, onde pessoas ricas e superficiais viviam a base de aparências, ela nascera hermafrodita e isso não foi levado com bons olhos quando descoberto pela sociedade a qual pertenciam, crescera praticamente sem amigos e desde cedo teve que conviver com o julgamento e o preconceito de terceiros. Sofreu por dezessete anos e agora estava indo embora, mas isso não significava que sofreria menos ou simplesmente deixaria de sofrer; enquanto todos continuariam com suas vidas fúteis como se nada tivesse acontecido sua família sofreria com a ruptura causada por sua ausência... Esperava nunca mais ter que colocar os pés na Califórnia novamente.

Emma estava no voo para a pequena cidade de Lima em Ohio, estaria distante o suficiente de todo o mal que havia destruído sua vida e lá tentaria recomeçar com o que lhe restou. Seu melhor amigo, Killian Jones, morava na cidade fazia quatro anos com sua mãe; o único motivo para seus pais deixarem partir foi o fato de que o rapaz era a pessoa mais confiável que a filha tinha contato, o garoto de aparência esperta e olhos verdes fora um dos seus escassos amigos desde a infância, a separação foi um choque para ambos, mas nunca deixaram que a distância fosse um empecilho entre os dois.

A garota analisou o seu reflexo pelo pequeno vidro da janelinha, será que sua aparência convenceria nesse novo lugar? Emma estaria sobre os cuidados da família Jones, qualquer coisa que precisasse eles seriam o seu intermédio com os seus pais, mas a garota residiria na sua nova escola, a Dalton Academy; aparentemente estava tudo resolvido, pois ela adotaria uma nova identidade e teria o seu primo Graham por perto para lhe ajudar na adaptação. Seus cabelos dourados ainda conservavam os fios compridos, como muitas garotas gostavam de ostentar, mas fora isso estava quase que irreconhecível, havia abandonado a maquiagem e as roupas femininas já fazia algum tempo – isso lhe dava aversão depois de tudo que havia passado, não poderia se vestir como uma garota se não sentia-se uma completamente – apesar de certa vaidade ainda fazer parte da sua personalidade. Seus olhos foram cedendo aos poucos e o sono logo tomou o seu corpo cansado, em seus lábios residia um pequeno sorriso, pois pela primeira vez poderia viver de verdade.

xXxX

Emma só despertou com o toque sutil da aeromoça, era o aviso de que o avião iria pousar, a loira acenou levemente com a cabeça e sorriu, já fazia um bom tempo que não conseguia dormir tão bem como agora. Seu coração acelerava a medida que a altitude diminuía, depois de quatro tortuosos anos ela finalmente veria o seu melhor amigo outra vez. Todo seu sofrimento se tornara pequeno e nada parecia ser mais importante do que as boas lembranças do garoto de sorriso fácil que transitavam em sua mente.

Após pegar as duas malas com os seus pertences a Swan direcionou-se para sua nova vida, assim que atravessou a porta dupla automática e pegou a escada rolante, seus olhos atravessaram o desconhecido salão e acabou pousando-os em um rapaz que chegava a ser relativamente maior que ela, com um cartaz meio amassado onde havia o desenho de um cisne e alguns corações ao redor – com certeza isso tinha sido obra do palhaço do Killian -, o rapaz também possuía o olhar ansioso e assim que o sorriso surgiu nos lábios da garota se refletiu no rosto com olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado. Correu mesmo com o peso das duas malas, deixando-as de lado assim que estava próxima o suficiente para pular em cima do amigo; Jones sustentou o seu corpo dando dois passos para trás para depois rodopiar com a loira em seus braços, a força empregada pelo moreno era quase sufocante, mas Emma pouco se importava, sonhava todos os dias em poder fazer isso novamente.

—Você cresceu pirralha! – comentou com a voz abafada.

—Você também! – rebateu a loira dando soquinhos nos ombros do amigo. – você anda comendo um boi todos os dias?

Killian soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, de fato ele estava enorme se comparando ao garoto franzino e pequeno que deixou a Califórnia.

—Consegui uma bolsa no time da escola. – comenta dando uma tapinha na aba do boné da loira. – você também não está nada mal, Swan.

O rapaz pegou as duas malas da amiga e seguiram caminho até o estacionamento, a mãe de Killian havia emprestado o carro para que filho pudesse buscar a amiga.

—Como estão as coisas? – perguntou a garota assim que fechou a porta do veículo e colocou o cinto de segurança.

—Sabe como é... Nunca fui muito bom com os estudos. – respondeu coçando a nuca de leve, Emma lembrava bem do pequeno tique que o amigo possuía. – estou tentando terminar, talvez tente algo no futebol, mas caso não consiga tenho em mente ampliar o meu negócio.

A garota olhou com certo interesse para o amigo, estreitando os olhos quando ouviu a palavra "negócio".

—Não anda fazendo nada ilegal, não é mesmo? – disparou ainda com o olhar desconfiado.

O rapaz sorriu divertidamente enquanto negava com a cabeça, seus olhos passeavam pelas ruas não tão congestionadas.

—Não é nada de mais, limpo e cuido de alguns jardins de algumas mansões, ganho uns trocados... E uns amassos – completou dando uma piscadela.

Emma sorriu abertamente, é claro que no final de tudo teriam mulheres envolvidas, Killian sempre foi muito precoce e esperto nesse quesito. Conversaram sobre coisas aleatórias durante todo o caminho, o rapaz mantinha os olhos atentos na rua enquanto a Swan se apegava aos pequenos detalhes e borrões que se formavam na paisagem, o trânsito não era tão caótico, assim como não possuía tanta exuberância nas construções... Estava começando a gostar do lugar.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem à casa do jogador, o rapaz estacionou em frente a uma casa simples com um pequeno jardim bem cuidado; ele se prontificou a levar as coisas mesmo que a contra gosto da loira, quando entraram Killian deixou as malas em um sofá de dois lugares meio surrado e voltou-se para a amiga.

—Com fome? Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto deixava as chaves sobre o balcão que separava a sala da cozinha.

—Não, obrigada. Estou bem. – respondeu a garota com um pequeno sorriso. – se não se importar, gostaria de me livrar logo disso. – informou retirando o boné e apontando para o cabelo dourado que lhe caía até quase o meio das costas.

Jones suspirou, sempre achara a amiga muito bonita, mas agora ela simplesmente parecia perfeita, mas mostrou-se animado e apoiava a decisão da loira, queria que ela fosse feliz, Emma merecia ser feliz mais do que qualquer pessoa e se mudar radicalmente lhe faria feliz era isso que os dois fariam. Puxou a amiga pela mão e foram até o quarto do rapaz – a bagunça destoava com a ordem impecável do resto da casa, mas estava bem a cara do moreno – lá ele jogou algumas revistas para a amiga enquanto o mesmo se ocupava com o computador, ambos procurariam por um corte de cabelo ideal para a Swan. Killian pegou algumas tesouras, a máquina de cortar o cabelo e um pente, organizou tudo na cama próximo de onde a outra estava sentada.

—Que tal estilo militar? – perguntou o rapaz mostrando algumas fotos para a garota, mas pelo tom ela bem sabia que ele estava apenas brincando.

—Que tal deixar um ninho de passarinho na cabeça?! – rebateu a loira jogando uma almofada no maior.

O jogador bufou com o comentário sobre o seu cabelo, mas não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a vagar pelas fotos até que ouviram o barulho da porta. Emma sentou-se ereta e passou as mãos pela calça jeans, não demorou muito para que a mãe de seu amigo aparecesse na porta.

—Sra. Jones. – a garota levantou-se de imediato e estendeu a mão para a mulher.

—Querida, sabe que não precisa me chamar assim. – a mulher puxou a mais nova para um abraço. – o que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou ao ver alguns dos seus materiais de trabalho sobre a cama.

—A Swan quer cortar o cabelo. – respondeu o filho ainda com os olhos atentos na tela do computador.

—E você vai deixar que esse louco faça alguma coisa no seu cabelo? – perguntou a mais velha com um fingido tom de surpresa.

As duas caíram em uma doce gargalhada não acompanhada pelo rapaz que já parecia bem arrependido de ter juntado as duas mulheres. Emma estava feliz, pela primeira vez poderia ser ela mesma, sorrir e conversar sem apreensões... Era estranho, mas ela poderia se acostumar com a sua nova realidade.


	2. Neal Swan

Killian fez uma careta e amarrou a cara novamente enquanto a loira se divertia com sua mãe em meio a gargalhadas, mal Emma havia chegado e a querida Sra. Jones já colocava suas manguinhas de fora. Se fez de ofendido apenas para não deixar que as duas mulheres de sua vida fizessem ainda mais chacota dele, mas no fundo estava mais feliz do que poderia esperar; tinha sua melhor amiga novamente ao seu lado e isso mais do que perfeito.

–Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso querida. – disse a mais velha piscando para a Swan em seguida. – já escolheu algum corte? – perguntou interessada ao sentar-se ao lado da garota, dando atenção a algumas imagens separadas pela garota.

Depois de pensar, repensar e rever alguns modelos finalmente a loira havia se decidido. Sentia um frio no estomago, mas estava longe de ser uma sensação ruim.

–Undercut... – comentou mostrado uma imagem que havia reservado quase que no primeiro instante que começou por sua procura. – não tão curto, mas é versátil. Mas não vou raspar as laterais completamente. – disparou quase que imediatamente ao ver os olhos claros do amigo lhe mirando um tanto perplexo. - acho que prefiro em degradê.

A Sra. Jones concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, o corte combinaria perfeitamente com a loira apesar de ser uma mudança completamente drástica, não demorou muito para que Killian cedesse sua cadeira e saísse em busca de um espelho, a mulher dividiu o longo cabelo loiro e depois posicionou a tesoura na altura do ombro de Emma, a garota sibilou um "sim" e logo os fios se espalharam pelo chão; aos poucos a garota via uma nova pessoa nascer... Fechou os olhos ao sentir o zumbido da máquina bem próxima a sua orelha, depois mais fios se juntaram aos que estavam no chão... Até a velha Emma Swan lhe deixar de vez.

Seus longos e delicados dedos deslizaram rente aos fios curtíssimos da nuca, penteando com os dedos em seguida a parte maior para trás, estava relativamente satisfeita com o resultado.

–Muito obrigada. – seu agradecimento tinha vários significados impresso, a mulher apenas lhe sorriu de volta e retirou-se em seguida do quarto do filho, deixando os dois jovens novamente sozinhos.

O amigo lhe encarou com olhos astutos e em seguida confirmou com a cabeça, como se estivesse aprovando o visual da garota a sua frente.

–Essa cicatriz te da um ar de "não mexa comigo", gostei. – um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios bem desenhados do moreno, pela primeira vez parecia confiante quanto a decisão da melhor amiga.

Uma pequena ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas da jovem e sua expressão ficou levemente obscura, a cicatriz esbranquiçada tinha poucos centímetros e marcava mais para a ponta do que para o meio da sobrancelha, Killian estava certo, lhe dava um ar levemente mais agressivo, já que seus traços eram proporcionais e bem desenhados... No entanto Emma gostaria de nunca carregar aquela marca. O maior notou que algo em sua fala havia deixado a loira desconfortável, então tentou mudar de assunto como se não tivesse comentado nada constrangedor anteriormente.

–Que tal alargadores ou algo do tipo, acho que cairia bem em você. – propôs ele coçando o queixo.

Emma o olhou um tanto desconfiada, mas pela seriedade adotada no tom de voz do outro não parecia que o jogador estava brincando.

–Talvez. – respondeu meio incerta da alternativa apresentada. – se for pequeno acho que posso me habituar, não gosto de nada muito exagerado.

O rapaz mal esperou que a outra terminasse de argumentar e procurou por um pequeno par que deixara guardado em suas coisas, achou-os quase que imediatamente.

–Então?! Acho que deve estar do seu agrado... – disse ao estender a caixinha ainda lacrada para a garota.

Emma definitivamente gostou, eram delicados, pequenos – apenas 2mm – e de cor prata. Sem cerimônia ela abriu o lacre e colocou os alargadores nos furos que há algum tempo não recebiam brincos. Analisou seu reflexo no espelho e gostou do que estava vendo... Talvez não precisasse se preocupar tanto com a sua aparência afinal.

Não demorou muito para seu primo entrar em contato, foi uma conversa rápida, pois deixariam as novidades para quando se encontrassem pessoalmente; o rapaz ligou apenas para confirmar que lhe pegaria no dia seguinte, tinha alguns assuntos pendentes com a Dalton Academy e infelizmente não poderia adiá-los. Emma não fez objeções, de certa forma até ficou feliz com a notícia, poderia passar mais tempo ao lado do seu melhor amigo; Killian também se animou com a novidade e tratou logo de fazer um convite à loira.

–Que tal tomar um banho e trocar de roupa?! Em breve irei encontrar com alguns amigos, podemos comer algo juntos.

O rapaz de olhos verdes aguardava ansioso por uma resposta, mas a outra lhe encarava séria e com uma das sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, ele conhecia bem aquela expressão, Emma estava analisando a situação, mas antes que ela pudesse dar alguma resposta o amigo disparou novamente.

–Vamos Emys.. – ele viu uma careta se formar no rosto da outra, aquela era a fora carinhosa que seus pais lhe chamavam. – não é como os encontros de Newport, regados a orgias, drogas e muitas garotas bronzeadas de biquíni, apesar de orgias e garotas sempre serem ótimas opções. – ele pode ver um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto da loira. – é apenas uma reunião com um grupo de deslocados da escola.

–Tudo bem. – afirmou após se convencer de que seria bom sair um pouco, fazer algo de diferente pra variar.

Confiava em Killian, ele era o seu melhor amigo e sabia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa de todo o seu histórico problemático, ele não lhe colocaria em qualquer situação constrangedora, nem mesmo por acidente. Talvez fosse uma boa forma de saber se a identidade masculina de estava convencendo o suficiente.

Emma tomou um banho demorado e logo depois partiu para o pequeno quarto que estava desocupado na casa para poder se vestir, colocou a bandagem que disfarçava os seus seios, uma camisa pólo branca com uma jaqueta por cima e um jeans escuro; penteou os fios ainda úmidos para depois dar um jeito com os dedos, deixando que os mesmos tivessem um caimento natural.

Tomaram o caminho até o restaurante italiano Breadstix a pé, pois a mãe de Killian havia lhe dado ordens de não pega-lo para farras – o que indica que em algum momento ele o fez sem permissão e não deve ter acabado muito bem -, segundo o jogador o local não era longe e caminhar um pouco ao ar livre lhe fazia bem, passaram o tempo conversando sobre os amigos que iriam encontrar, Emma estava um pouco nervosa, poderia parecer piada para qualquer outra pessoa, mas nunca havia se reunido com um grupo de sua idade antes e não queria se mostrar completamente leiga aos assuntos que poderiam ser abordados. Ele contou que todos pertenciam a um coral da escola há dois anos, o grupo era bem diversificado, formado por perdedores e populares, até pouco tempo eram perseguidos por alguns dos jogadores – o que fez Emma rolar os olhos aos escutar, era sempre o mesmo clichê – mas parecia que ao ganharem as Nacionais no segundo ano o "New Directions" passou a ter mais prestígio. A garota estava encantada com os relatos do mais alto, a Swan nunca foi de sair muito – fora às vezes que saía com a sua família – e era normal em Newport que os jovens formassem panelinhas distintas; pelo que Killian falava isso era diferente no coral que fazia parte.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante o moreno parou de imediato e Emma fez o mesmo logo em seguida sem saber o que havia acontecido, ficou olhando para o amigo esperando alguma resposta.

–Precisamos de um nome pra você. – comentou ainda com mão na maçaneta da porta de vidro. – sabe... Emma não parece um nome muito masculino. – brincou dando um sorrisinho charmoso.

A loira concordou com a cabeça, não poderia ser conhecida pelo seu nome verdadeiro, na verdade ela já havia pensado em um nome para adotar, mas com todos os assuntos para se colocar em dia acabou por não comentar nada com o amigo.

–Neal... – respondeu de forma lenta, mas extremamente confiante.

Killian correspondeu com um sorriso fraco e concordou com a cabeça antes de abrir a porta, era hora de colocar seu disfarce a prova.

Ao adentrarem o local Emma sentiu suas mãos suarem gradativamente, não queria estar nervosa, mas não tinha com o que comparar a atual situação, deixou que Killian seguisse mais a frente, -seus olhos atentos repousaram em uma mesa com quatro pessoas quando o amigo acenou. Cumprimentaram-se brevemente até que os olhos pousaram em Emma, a loira estava séria e procurava dar atenção a um ponto específico.

–Pessoal este aqui é o meu amigo, Neal Swan. – apresentou logo que notou a curiosidade dos amigos. – ele chegou hoje da Califórnia e está passando um dia lá em casa até acertar tudo.

Emma acenou com a cabeça e como mandava a boa educação estendeu a mão a todos os componentes do grupo; um garoto de olhos verdes intensos e outro que estava ao seu lado foram os primeiros a se levantarem e cumprimentarem o convidado de Killian, se bem lembrava, pelas características aqueles eram Puck e seu namorado Finn, logo em seguida um rapaz mais forte com cara de ser o mais velho repetiu o ato dos dois amigos.

–Robin. – sua voz era passiva e amigável apesar do grande porte.

Robin era o melhor amigo de Killian e os dois jogavam futebol juntos, era tudo o que conseguia repassar em sua mente no momento. Sua atenção se prendeu ao único membro feminino naquela mesa, parecia ser quase da sua altura e tinha olhos encantadoramente castanhos.

–Regina Mills. – apresentou-se a garota com um sorriso tão convidativo que por um momento a loira esqueceu-se do seu nervosismo.

Emma estendeu a mão assim como fez com os outros, mas a morena lhe de um abraço caloroso, a loira não estava acostumada a ter contato tão imediato com terceiros, tanto que ao invés de corresponder seu corpo ficou tenso e com isso ela se sentiu completamente idiota pela primeira vez.

–Podemos nos sentar com vocês? – perguntou assim que se desfez do abraço.

–Claro que sim! – afirmou Finn com um sorriso bobo no rosto, não parecia realmente acreditar que alguém como Killian poderia conhecer alguém tão formal e educado.

Jones aproveitou para fazer os pedidos e Emma sentou-se de uma forma um tanto mecânica, evitando contato visual com a garota que estava à sua frente.

–Onde se matriculou, Neal? – perguntou o jovem de olhos verdes e cabelo moicano com curiosidade.

–Na Dalton Academy. – respondeu de forma um tanto vaga, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Noah deu um sorrisinho e Finn levantou os braços, Killian riu da reação Hudson e tratou de complementar a informação dada pela amiga, a cara do mais alto seria impagável.

–Adivinha quem é primo do Graham?

Finn abriu os olhos como se não acreditasse e Noah quase cuspiu o refrigerante que estava tomando, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

–Isso e sério? – perguntou o ex-warbler após se recompor. – eu sinto muito por você. – comentou dando leves batidinhas no ombro do loiro.

Emma olhou para Killian como se não estivesse entendendo a conversa por entrelinhas, queria uma explicação e de preferência direta, não era do seu agrado ficar no meio de uma conversa sem saber o que estava se passando.

–Não sei se conviveu por muito tempo com o seu primo. – começou Finn. – mas definitivamente ele não presta; quando Noah ainda estudava na Dalton ele vivia em cima como um urubu. – completou tentado imitar o animal, o que arrancou alguns sorrisos ao seu redor.

–Acho que poderíamos listar todas as sabotagens que ele tentou no ano passado. – completou Robin chamando a atenção do loiro.

No entanto seus olhos haviam se perdido novamente nos da morena que lhe analisava meticulosamente. Emma ficou inquieta novamente e tentou se concentrar na conversa, de alguma forma não conseguia associar a imagem que tinha do primo com a que estava sendo retratada pelos outros.

–Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Killian após saciar sua sede com grandes goles em sua bebida.

–Henry vai de carro com Lily e Isaac. – informou Finn um pouco disperso. – Bela e Anna estavam ajudando Ruby com os preparativos. Estávamos esperando você para podermos ir.

Emma estreitou os olhos para o amigo, pois o mesmo não havia deixado claro que iriam para um segundo lugar.

–Estamos com dois carros, o meu e o do Robin. – disse Noah. – Neal pode vir conosco se quiser. Ruby vai fazer uma pequena recepção em sua casa, mas nada que precise se assustar. – comentou ao notar certa palidez no rosto do rapaz.

A Swan tinha poucas alternativas e algo lhe dizia que não teria problemas em ir para a casa de mais um amigo da turma, só precisava se acostumar com o fato de estar tendo atenção de uma forma saudável. Após comerem, Noah e Finn saíram em um dos carros enquanto Emma e Killian partiram no veiculo do Robin, onde o condutor e o amigo conversavam sobre assuntos não tão atraentes para as duas pessoas que se encontravam no banco traseiro; Emma estava em uma ponta e Regina na outra.

–O que te fez sair da Califórnia e vir para Ohio? – perguntou a morena enquanto passava as mãos sobre a calça jeans justa, alisando o tecido de forma despreocupada. – aqui não parece ser muito atrativo. – Regina não pode deixar de notar o olhar furtivo do outro enquanto se distraía com a calça, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.


End file.
